


this is a terrible and very poorly-thought-out idea

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Ectober Week 2014 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scheming, Telekinesis, misuse of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is working on the school haunted house again. Dash has made plans to go to the school haunted house. </p><p>Danny looks forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a terrible and very poorly-thought-out idea

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, 475 words. Written for October 29 – Haunted House / Crypt. Literally wrote this in fifteen minutes, so the quality is probably not great.

“I’ve got a question for you,” Tucker said. “You don’t have to answer it, but I’d really appreciate it if you did.”

Danny’s eyes flicked down to where Tucker sat behind a screen, fiddling with the remote for the animatronic wolfman in the next room. “Yeah, Tuck?”

“What the heck are you doing?”

Danny raised his green-glowing hand, taking a couple of plastic skeletons with it. “Misusing my ghost powers to mess with Dash’s head.”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not worried about getting caught?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “It’s a high school haunted house. And don’t forget, I had to set up here last year-”

“How could I?” Tucker muttered, thinking back to how Danny and Dash’s hare-brained quest for awesome Halloween decorations had nearly ended with all their souls getting trapped in some sort of inescapable hell for all eternity, or something like that. …how weird was his life that that wasn’t the freakiest thing to happen to him?

“- _so_ I know for a fact that there are no security cameras in this dump.”

“You snooped around?”

“I snooped around,” Danny confirmed. “So, you want to help me prank Dash?”

“Dude, I cannot get caught. Mom and Pop are going to cut off my Internet for a week if I get another detention this month, and I don’t think I can talk them out of it.”

Danny lifted his still-glowing hands reassuringly. “You won’t get caught, I promise.”

His voice jumped like a badly-tuned pop song. Tucker chose not to dwell on that. “If I lose my Internet privileges over this, I will post all of your baby pictures online. With labels.”

Danny grinned, eyes bright with triumph. “Awesome. Now help me set up these skeletons, okay? I think I need some fake spiderwebs or something to make a curtain so people don’t see them as soon as they come in.”  
  
Tucker carefully tucked the remote into a pants pocket, next to his spare earbuds. “Why can’t you just use regular curtains? I’m sure there’s a ton of them, and I know I saw a few from outside.”  
  
Danny pulled a face. “But they’re all cobwebby. There might be spiders.”  
  
Tucker smirked. “The great and powerful Danny Phantom, terrified of spiders.”  
  
“I am not _terrified!_ ” His voice cracked on the last word. “I just don’t want to get bitten.”

Tucker let his smirk widen a bit. “Dude, you’re actually scared of spiders? Hang on a sec, let me get a camera out. I need to immortalize this moment.”

As soon as he lifted the camera, a green-glowing skeleton batted it out of his hand.

Tucker totally did not scream like a scared little girl. His scream was the manliest scream in the history of manliness, thank you very much.

Danny fell over laughing, the jerk.


End file.
